Everything's Better Drenched in Wine
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is quite the playboy - but when it comes to Antonio, well, that's a different story. Rated M for yaoi, language, and I guess for some drinking. It's hurt/comfort because there's crying alright? Alright.


Everything's Better Drenched in Wine

"Mon dieu, it's cold..." The Frenchman mumbled into his coat he had pulled to his face, eyes squinted and burning against the frost-bitten wind. He had never come across a winter so bitter before in France, so cold, he was afraid the wine would freeze before he reached his destination. He would be paying an old friend a visit; a friend who may or may not be caught up in someone else's lips.

"No, it does not matter, it will become a burden to think of this anymore. I've got too much in my aching head, anyway. It's just as well, this was never meant to be..." He trailed off and slowed his pace, eyes drifting to the puffs of the wind that left his lips, and he paused a moment, sighing. You're a foolish man, Francis. A very stupid, foolish man. You should just turn around and head home, and set the gift of the delicious, red wine on the counter, to thaw and warm to room temperature; only to think of the man whom it was to be given to as you pour it down the sink, swallowing a bitter lump in your throat. Or travel the rest of the way to your destination, to look in the window to find _him_; buried deep into the man below him, frail hands feather light along the sharp jawline. Then walk in, place the wine on the counter, only to let the red liquid meet the same fate and to be washed down the sink.

No.

Damn you, Francis. It's just those thoughts in your head again, bullying you, making you think things you would never want to hear in your life._ 'Oh God, am I becoming like England? This is it, I must be going mad, mad over a man who is my friend; a man who is in love with someone else.'_

"Dammit." He growled, and picked up a hasty pace, huddling his face farther into his jacket and narrowing his eyes, and marching right to the mans front door. He knocked and a happy voice came from inside.

"_Hola_! Come on in!" France sighed. Good. No one else is inside, or he presumed; and hoped as he opened the door. He took his face away from the jacket, a scent is making it's way from the kitchen and to him, and he immediately enters the kitchen. He hears a pan drop and a gasp, and he is suddenly in someone's arms.

"Oh!_ ¡Que Lindo! _Francis, what a lovely surprise! And - you brought my favorite wine!" He kissed France's cheek affectionately, and he blushed in spite of himself "What's this? Have you a fever?" He felt the Frenchman's forehead, and smiled a bit. "You're just cold, thank goodness. You'd get sick, being out in that weather!"

France chuckled. "It's good to see you, Spain." He looked up, letting a smile tug at his lips, and in a lower tone he murmured, "You haven't changed a bit."

Spain seemed to be teary-eyed, but he wiped the underneath of his eyes of budding tears. His voice was suddenly airy, and laced with sorrow as he spoke. "It's so good you paid a visit. Romano has been living with his brother, his Feliciano, but he hasn't called or visited and I'm beginning to wonder-" he looked up at France, and a small tear escaping his eye. "Is there something I've done?" France sighed and wiped the tears away, placing a gentle kiss to the skin right before his ear.

"Don't cry,_ España_, you have done no wrong. It's just, Romano is-" France sighed and looked at Spain with compassion in his eyes. "Come on, let's drink some wine." The Spaniard's lips tipped up in a smile, and he grabbed France's wrist.

"Lets."

"So I told Prussia, if he was so cool drinking beer, what is he if he drinks wine?!" France howled and raised the wine to his lips again, missing his target and pouring the wine right on his face. He laughed at this, looking up and saw Spain had done the same thing, his face, his pants, even his hair was covered in the crimson liquid.

_"Do you need help with that?"_

Spain stood, legs unstable as he maneuvered over the table, only succeeding in tripping and falling face first into France's neck.

France felt a blush creep through his wine-covered skin, flesh burning hot under Spain's touch and he slapped a hand over his mouth as Spain ran his tongue over the shallow curve of the other nations neck. The wet flesh of the Spaniards tongue was sticky from wine, and it was making him dizzy, having Spain close, so close, the scent of the drink and of Spain intoxicating; and it left him breathless.

He felt the feather touch of lithe hands against his fire-hot skin and he shuttered, a hand moving to tangle in Spain's brown, wine-drenched locks. France's body was thrumming, Spain's body so close and so hot against him he could barely take it, and he barely registered Spain's drunken giggle against him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Spain looked up and France gasped, the younger nations eyes dark and blow wide, laced with lust and crazed, drunken hysteria, his tongue darting out to lick the drops of wine from his lips.

France did not respond, he only pulled the nation up by his hair, looking into the lusty green eyes for only a moment before crushing his lips with his own. Spain responded quicker than expected, eyes sliding shut and hands curling around the base of the Frenchman's skull, long fingers toying with the long, blond strands.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Spain smirked and, oh, fuck, his hands were in his pants, fingers wrapping around France's length and tugging. Spain was so close, so intimate that it was driving him insane, the heat radiating making him pant and writhe under his touch.

It was all too much.

"Ngh-T-Toni-_oh_~" Francis let his head tip back, the wine on his face staining the skin along his collarbone, some strands of stray hair sticking uncomfortably to his white hot flesh. Something cold - very cold - drenched his length and he looked down, only to see that Spain had poured wine on him, lips sucking and frail at the base of his cock.

"You're almost completely hard - naughty boy." He opened his mouth but he only moaned, Spain's lips wrapping shyly around his tip. He only sucked once, maybe twice, those red, irresistible lips lightly ghosting the head.

"D-damnit fuck-" France groaned as he moved his mouth away, and his mouth fell agape as Spain seated himself, clenching and panting, his eyes screwed shut and teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. They were both hot, so hot, their sweat sticking together and their lips bitten and red, Spain was a sight. With his darkened eyes and torn, swollen lips he bit harder on his bottom one, gritting his teeth.

_"Ay!"_

France let his head fall back with a thump, letting out a high pitched whimper as Spain ground down against the blondes hips.

"N-ngh o-oh~" France mewled and clawed at Spain's back, his hands sliding down to grabs at his hips and guide him.

"F-France oh!" The brunette breathed, pants against Frances wet skin were slight, almost delicate - and the blonde was a mess; writhing and mewling like a kitten. It was all very pathetic, and he wanted to turn away, but Spain was there to keep him grounded.

And it will always be that way.

A loud yowl tuned France back in and he gasped, Spain snapping his head forward, eyes dark and a dangerous green, sweat and wine trailing down his naturally tan skin-

And the look he had, his teeth caught with his bottom lip and France was back to his eyes; more crazed and imperious than they were before, growling between breaths and never breaking eye contact.

The older nation leaned down and sucked bites into the Spaniard's skin, the bitter taste of the *name of a wine* meeting his tongue again.

"Ngh-I'm close mmm fuck-" Spain slurred, hand pumping himself - a bit awkwardly if you can imagine - and France reached down and squeezed him; and gave a small yelp as he felt come splash out onto his fingertips. He gave one last thrust and groaned loudly, coming deep inside the young man beneath him.

He felt a daring hand run along his jaw line and he looked down into beautiful green irises, a smile spreading across his face when the other hand was linked with his.

"Hi." Spain offered, and France laughed breathlessly, caressing the brunettes face and kissing him gently.

"I love you." France's eyes widened and he cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth. Did he really just say that?_ Damn_, I can't believe-

Spain looked upset by the blonde's expression, pulling the hand away from the nations mouth and leaning up.

"Do you?" The Spaniard breathed against his lips, and France bit his own bottom lip, a lone tear running down his face and over his mouth.

"Yes I do but you love Romano and he loves you and I just I don't know I'm sorry I don't mean to just bust in here and have sex with you because you're someone else's!" France began to rush, more tears rushing down his face and he turned away, trying to wipe at the rivers that moistened his face.

"France." Spain breathed, starting to cry himself. "France listen to me." He wouldn't turn around, and Spain began to feel his cheeks become salty with the streaks of tears. "France, look at me." He choked out, and the nation whipped around and-

Spain-was crying?

"Why are y-you cry-ying?" France hiccuped and Spain let a teary smile spread across his face as he grabbed France's face in his hand and kissed him.

"Because someone loves me." He whispered. "Romano doesn't- even though I _try_ and_ try_, it's not meant to be-" Spain stops to kiss away some tears adorning Frances face. "But you- you've always been there. You've always been the friend that's stood there by my side, helped me when I'm wounded- I'm surprised I didn't realize how much I love you."

France is shocked, so shocked he throws his arms around the Spanish nation and cry into him, lacing a hand into one of his and pulling away to kiss him over and over.

_"I love you, I love you, for the rest of my days..."_

Afterword:

Damn, cheesy ending, and I'm sorry, _that sucked_. My endings mostly blow but meeehhh...yeah. And this is my first Hetalia fanfic I'm posting so sorry for taking forever! I haven't written in what seems like centuries and I'm terrible at this urrrghhhg whyyyyy

And a sucky title too wow sorry


End file.
